Polyjuice Potion (Drillimation)
The is a potion that allows the consumer to temporarily assume the form of someone else from a period of ten minutes to an entire day, depending on the amount consumed. The potion causes a physical transformation of the consumer, but clothes and voice are not affected. It is a difficult potion that many adult humanoids and youkai struggle to brew correctly, and the potion has two parts that contain steps for each. When brewing is complete, the potion must stew for a month before usage. Overview While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a humanoid to transform into an animal, nor can it be used on non-humanoids or half-humanoids such as youkai, while humanoids can use the potion to take the form of a youkai (if they are humanoid). Noticeably, the Polyjuice Potion was used many times in The Drillimation Series, although there are no documented instances of it. The potion also played a crucial role in Konata Izumi, Susumu Hori, and Wataru Hoshi throughout their journeys in high school. It was also used in Keel Sark's plot to smuggle Team Ankoku hackers into Ryou Gakuen High School of Magic and Drilling, in the Battle of Team Driller and Team Ankoku, and in Konata, Susumu and Wataru's Infiltration of the Team Ankoku Planet and their break-in of Dr. Manhole's secret lair. Polyjuice Potion is among the products sold in the Magic Store of Ryou Gakuen High School. Ingredients *1 cup of orange juice (without pulp) *3 tbsp of sweetened ginger tea concentrate (recipe below) *2 halved peach slices (canned) *Half a cup of Sprite *1 drop of blue food coloring *4 tbsp of vodka (optional) *2 ginger tea bags *1 cup of hot water *2 tbsp of honey *Hair or nail of the person you want to assume Brewing Instructions #Steep bags of ginger tea in hot water for 10 minutes. #Mix in honey. #Place the orange juice, peaches, and sweetened ginger tea concentrate in a blender. #Blend until peaches have been crushed and mixed with the juice. #Add vodka, Sprite, and blue food coloring. #Adjust the food coloring until you get the perfect shade of green that you want. #Add the hair or nail of the person you want to assume. #Drink it and perform your operation after transformation. Known uses In the anime ''Konata and the Search of Mizudan'' During a discussion in the Lucky Star episode Ring, Konata suspects that a lot of Haruhi Suzumiya's family members have been in Mizudan. Aware that it is dangerous to enter other schools without authorization, Miyuki suggested using Polyjuice Potion to carry this operation out. To start this, Tsukasa gets the recipe for the potion online and sends Inori and Matsuri out to local supermarkets to buy the ingredients. After doing so, Tsukasa begins the long and lengthy process of brewing the potion. Additionally, Kagami was sent out to grab hair samples from their targets, as well as getting their outfits to complete the disguise. Konata and Patricia successfully assumed the forms of Haruhi Suzumiya and Mikuru Asahina, Tsukasa's attempt to take the form of Yuki Nagato failed as Nagato's hair sample had a bit of gunpowder in it, resulting in Tsukasa transforming into a creeper. Miki remedied this with some milk and was forced to stay away from anyone to avoid instant suicide from exploding. ''The Battle of the Seven Izumi Descendants'' Three of the Lucky Stars, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takara, as well as three from Akira's school with Akira Kogami herself, Akuru Nakatani, and Madoka O'hara made use of Polyjuice to transform into Konata look-alikes to remove themselves from Team Ankoku's slavery and to attack Team Ankoku without letting them know it's themselves. ''Infiltration of Kingdom Brigade'' In an attempt to destroy the Enthronement Locket Horcrux, they needed to get inside Kingdom Brigade to do so. However, the Lucky Stars ran into trouble as they knew that any attempts to get inside the kingdom would fail as Haruhi is Konata's rival and would be expelled. To make things better, Polyjuice Potion had to be used in order to get inside. Like before, Kagami was sent out to grab their outfits for the attackers to complete the disguise. Konata takes on the form of Haruhi, Patricia assumes Mikuru, Minami takes on Yuki, Susumu becomes Kyon, and Lord Soujirou becomes the kingdom's king. During the infiltration, they were having difficulty trying to find the queen, and when the finally did and after taking over the Horcrux, the potion begins to wear off as they escape. Shortly after beginning to run, the queen goes after them, as Minami disarms her with an Expelliarmus. In the games ''Lucky Star Bloodlines In the 1994 danmaku shooter ''Lucky Star Bloodlines, the potion makes its first appearance in video game form. Lucky Star Bloodlines has players playing in pairs, similar to the mechanics from Touhou 8: Imperishable Night. In order to use the potion, the player must collect five Gijinka Shards from defeating enemies. After collecting all five of them, the player can then transform into the "Polyjuice Character" by pushing the Bomb button, and the potion lasts depending on how many bombs the player has remaining (multiplied by 10, this does not remove a bomb upon usage). The character that they will transform into depends on the character: List of Polyjuice Transformations ''Lucky Star'' ''Chuhou Joutai'' Category:Potions Category:Drillimation